I Love You
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: Percy loves Annabeth - a lot. But...how is /he/ supposed to tell her? Percabeth.
1. Humor

**A/N: In honor of The Lightning Thief coming to theaters everywhere this Friday, I've written a one-shot. This is mainly so that I can get my place in here one last time before we possibly get overrun by overzealous fan girls that know nothing about Percy Jackson except for "OMG logan leerman is soooooo HAWT!!!!111" I'm not saying that this will be everyone (or that this is untrue, because he is hot), and I'm not trying to be mean, but…I've seen the Twilight fandom. -shudders-**

**(P.S. I know that Grover is sort of OOC…but just run with it, okay? Please?)**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs solely to Rick Riordan. BOW DOWN TO HIS AWESOMENESS.**

**Humor/Romance**

* * *

Look, I'm just going to come right out and say it, "I'm not a romantic guy."

Grover snorted in amusement, then quickly faked a coughing fit. I rolled my eyes.

"What, you think I am?"

This time, he full-out _laughed _at me, paying no heed to the suspicious campers idling around the beach. "Percy!" He said. "You're the least romantic guy I know! For Pan's sake, you took Annabeth to a _basketball game _for her birthday."

I glowered silently. Yes, I did realize that she didn't enjoy that much, but…hey, they were courtside tickets! I couldn't turn that down, could I? No, of course I couldn't. Annabeth shouldn't have expected me too, either.

"Why am I being told the obvious?" Grover asked, chuckling now.

"I thought you were supposed to be flippin' _sensitive!_" I complained. That was why I'd come to him in the first place about it. He was my best friend, and a satyr, which meant he should have been empathetic (Ijust noticed that the word _empathetic _has pathetic in it. I think that's a sign)! Plus, there was the fact that we had--oh, I don't know--an empathy _link_? He should have known better than to act like that.

"I'm sorry," He said, "but it really is obvious."

I scowled. "Well, that's not the point, anyway."

"Then what's the point?"

"I love Annabeth."

He laughed again.

Hurt, I asked, "What?"

"That was even more obvious than the last one!"

I groaned. "Okay, my obviousness aside, I need help."

At this point, he was cracking up.

"Grover!" I yelled. "Shut up! This is serious!"

He struggled to compose himself for a minute. When he finally did, he said, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Perce. What do you need help with?"

"I love Annabeth." I paused. He was thankfully holding back his laughter this time. "But I don't know how to tell her."

"Well," he said slowly, "I took Juniper on a _nice _date"--his emphasis on the nice wasn't easily missed--"and I kissed her and told her than I loved her when the sun began to set." His smile was smug, evidence that he thought he'd done the best job in the world.

I said, "Sorry, but that's kinda cheesy, man."

He narrowed his eyes.

"In my defense, I'm not romantic."

In response, all he did was shake his head, once again amused by me.

"But seriously," I said, "I need help--"

"No." He said.

"No?"

"No."

"Why not? And what are you even saying _no _to?"

"I can't help you."

"But, Grover!" I nearly whined. "I need to know how to do this!" My leg twitched, and I made sure to keep in firmly on the ground. I was _not _going to stomp my foot.

He laughed good-naturedly. "She's your girlfriend, you'll figure it out."

When I blinked, he was gone, melting into the hoards of campers walking towards the dining pavilion.

What was I supposed to do now?

* * *

It was officially dinner time, now. Camp had got so crowded with all these kids and cabins, that all the tables were finally linked together in the classic U shape. There were still specific tables for specific gods, but that part didn't really matter anymore. You just had to be careful near the Ares table.

Annabeth sat to my right, humming some 90s song that I didn't really care about, by some band that spelled out a religion with their initials. Something about eating…?

This sudden urge swept through me with no warning. I didn't know what the urge was teling me, so what was I supposed to do about it?

I watched silently, twitching, as Annabeth took a small sip of her drink, then a large bite out of hers teak. I blinked, then she was staring at me curiously.

"Percy? Are you okay?"

"Uh…" Look, now she's going to roll her eyes and affectionately called me Seaweed Brain.

She rolled her eyes and said sweetly, "You're such a Seaweed Brain." See?

I smiled nervously. The urge was building up, sliding slowly out of my mouth. What the Hades did I want to say?

Annabeth frowned after noticing my expression. "Perce? Seriously, what's wrong?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I blinked again. The voices around my suddenly seemed louder, quicker, more joyful. I felt the need to yell my urge out, whatever it wa--The words blew out of me unrepentantly, "I LOVE YOU, ANNABETH!"

Silence.

Even the fire seemed to shut up, hearing the hilarity in the situation, just like everyone else.

Well, everyone except for Grover. The stupid satyr was cracking up again. I knew he would find his hilarious. Now, he would be constantly teasing me about it. _Jeesh, Percy, you're even less romantic than I thought!_

"Uh," I said. My voice almost echoed. "That wasn't supposed to come out yet."

Silence (except for that _damn _satyr I called a "best friend!").

Abruptly, I was embracing my familiar Annabeth, and her lips were moving with mine. Someone gagged, Mr. D snorted, and Chiron chuckled. "I love you, too, Percy." She whispered, pulling her lips away gently. "Don't be embarrassed, that was sweet!"

I blinked. "Seriously?"

She smiled and nodded. "Seriously."

Our lips were barely an inch apart when Clarisse yelled, "Okay, okay, you love each other, now get a flippin' _room_!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, what band do you think Annabeth was humming?**

**Are you excited for the movie?**

**Do you think I should continue, with him telling her in different genres (i.e. Horror, actual romance, sci-fi, western, parody, fantasy, etc.)? Because I do have that all planned out...**

**Any improvements that I could make?**

**Please R&R and tell me!**


	2. Author's Note and Horror Preview

**I'm not supposed to do this, but...**

**To the anonymous flamer:**

**Look. I didn't mean anything bad by saying "I've seen the Twilight fandom. -shudders-" By that, I meant that there was a sagnificant decrease in the quality of the majority of stories since the movie came out. I've read amazing fanfics on there, and I write for the fandom myself. You don't have to go and call me bad names and get all pissed off because - honestly - you thought a little bit too far with that line. Sorry if you don't like my story, but flaming ain't gonna bring me down, bitch.**

**And just watch, one of these days, I'm going to be published, famous, and have amazing five-star reviews (sorry to everyone else, I realize how over-confident that sounds) while you'll be flipping sitting at home, alone, with relatively no life.**

**Thanks for dropping by, I _really_ care what you think.**

**NOW. To make this chapter 'legal' in the fanfiction world, sneak peak of the Horror category (which won't be out for a long, long time):**

Annabeth didn't scream much. But, when she did scream . . . you wanted to run and hide, scream yourself, disappear from the world. When Percy heard her scream, he wanted to do the exact opposite: run toward her, stay silent, keep anchored to the world so that he could help her. That was his job, wasn't it? He was his girlfriend, he loved her, and he had to help her, or we just fail at life.

One second, Camp Half-Blood was quieter than the tomb of a long-dead man. The next second, Camp Half-Blood was louder than a billion shrieking Harpies.

**Please, if you're just going to flame, then forget you ever read this and go away.**

**Thanks,  
Faceless.**


End file.
